


call me on the telephone

by blankcamellia



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Drunk Dialing, Drunk Texting, Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: The clock strikes 00:12 when his phone notifies him of a new message, making him look up from his note sheets.He raises his eyebrows at the sender.Hokuto.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	call me on the telephone

**Author's Note:**

> Hokuto and online drinking parties with his two friends? I'm all in.  
> Then, of course, imagination ran away while talking to [chocolatecrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/) AND YEAH DRUNK HOKUTO sprouting nonsense that is true

The clock strikes 00:12 when his phone notifies him of a new message, making him look up from his note sheets. 

He raises his eyebrows at the sender.

Hokuto.

Hokuto never contacts him - how did he even get his number? (He will never admit to anyone how he “stole” Hokuto’s number from Juri one day when the rapper wasn’t looking.)

Taiga looks at his phone in confusion before it pings again. 

Another message.

He puts away his guitar and picks up his phone, unlocking it swiftly before tapping on the notification. What in the world could Hokuto want from him at this hour?

_ hey  
_ _ I kinda wanna talk _

The moment he reads the messages, another pops up.

_ did you know that the sun is actually a star _

Taiga snorts at the random message but waits patiently, knowing that Hokuto will send another very soon.

True to his suspicions, Hokuto indeed does send another message. And another. 

_ your hair kinda reminds me of the sun  
_ _ does that mean your a star  
_ _ *you’re _

_ you know  
_ _ ive been thinking  
_ _ that maybe, like, maybe, just maybe  
_ _ that your smile is cute _

Taiga almost stops breathing as the messages keeping coming, reading each carefully, never missing a syllable. It’s not like Hokuto to write like this. Not to him at least.

Something inside him turns, heart speeding up and Taiga feels like he’s back in high school again. Back when feelings were more than complicated and when he didn’t know who he was. Back when he and Hokuto got along, even if it was just as friends. Back when he didn’t know how in love he was, how special Hokuto was to him. 

The past years, he’s been stupidly in love with Matsumura Hokuto and he doesn’t like it at all. It causes him to lose focus at work because the taller is suddenly taking off his shirt or doing one hip roll extra. Or if Hokuto suddenly laughs at something. Or just. Stand there and exist. He wants to send a thank-you card to his parents one day. Without a signature of course. 

One day it hit him like a truck, like an avalanche, all of his emotions at the same time and suddenly, his whole world was Matsumura Hokuto. Absence makes the heart grow fonder they say, and Taiga believes it’s true.

Even today, he doesn’t know how to handle his feelings so he does the best thing he knows. Plays dumb. Stays away. Acts professional.

It’s easier when others say they don’t get along, easier to shrug even one emotion off, or joke about it. Even if he doesn’t even know when they stopped getting along. 

When they stopped, Hokuto took a piece of Taiga with him. He never felt whole after that.

He never wanted them to drift apart but it happened.

He also always heard about Hokuto and girls. That’s another thing. He never heard about Hokuto and guys. Hokuto barely had any friends, to begin with. It had made him feel special back when they got along because he thought he was special. Jokes on him.

It’s why he doesn’t believe Hokuto right now. Hokuto has never been his. Even if his heart hopes the messages are meant for him.

_ Maybe you’re already asleep  
_ _ I don’t know  
_ _ but i’m thinking of you  
_ _ and your smile  
_ _ your voice  
_ _ did you know that your voice is incredible?  
_ _ of course you do, it’s you  
_ _ you’re kyomoto taiga  
_ _ everything you do is amazing  
_ _ mmm maybe i’m rambling but it’s true  
_ _ did I tell you how I like your smile?  
_ _ how your eyes shine brighter than the sun when you laugh?  
_ _ and do you know how good you looked today with your hair tied-up  
_ _ and your stupid oversized shirts  
_ _ why do you always wear them???  
_ _ i mean it’s cute but   
_ _ you look good with a tighter fit too _

The messages keep rolling in and Taiga jumps on his bed, dropping the phone beside his pillow before covering himself with the blanket. 

Hokuto said what now?

He feels his face turn red as he reads the messages again, confirming that Hokuto is, indeed, writing to him and about him. 

Hokuto’s smile with his small dimples flashes by, along with memories of the horrendous clothes he wore earlier today, how good Hokuto looked when he changed out of them and into his rehearsal gear, how the water ran over his naked body when he stepped out of the shower, how Hokuto’s voice echoed in the rehearsal room whenever he got excited, how their hands brushed against each other during one dance, how close they had been during another song and how good they sounded together when singing.

**???...**

Typing the message was harder than he thought, heart racing and maybe, just maybe, Hokuto will stop sending him messages when he gets this, but it’s a risk he’ll take. 

Before he can press send, Hokuto sends him another message. A message that sends him through the roof. 

_ I RUB YOU _

Hokuto, said.. what?

**???  
** **You.. rub what?**

He sends the message and waits. 

Then, Hokuto calls him.

He ponders whether he should pick up or not. It could be a prank after all. Hokuto wouldn’t laugh at him but right now, he’s not sure what he’s expecting anymore.

His feelings take over, driving him over the goal line and he picks up the call.

There’s a moment of silence on both ends before he hears Hokuto sigh - and it’s Hokuto alright. Taiga knows that sigh by heart now. The low, husky tone of Hokuto’s.

“Hey, Taiga…” Hokuto’s voice overwhelms him, feelings spilling out and he has to hold himself back to not cry. Hokuto hasn’t said his name like  _ this _ in years. 

It’s intimate, inviting, and intriguing at the same time. 

Only in the way that Taiga’s only dreamed of when he’s alone with his own thoughts and dreams.

He almost slips and lets out a cry when Hokuto starts to hum in his ear.

There are no real lyrics to the tune he’s humming and the more Taiga listens, the more he hears how Hokuto’s voice is slightly off. 

“What the fuck...Hokuto? Are you.. drunk?” He asks carefully, not wanting to let Hokuto hear how he’s internally panicking. He’s also worried Hokuto is doing something he shouldn’t be doing.

“No, no, no, I’m not..” If the way Hokuto utters his reply isn’t a dead giveaway of his current state, his way of addressing Taiga is. “Taiga, I swear, not at all.”

Taiga barely understands Hokuto, except his name, and how he’s trying to deny his intoxicated state.

Hokuto keeps trying to assure Taiga that, no he’s not drunk, not at all, he’s just happy, maybe a bit sad, he doesn’t know, maybe he’s sad because he doesn’t have any rice at the moment, or because Taiga isn’t speaking, he’s not sure, but he kinda knows it’s the latter, then he also knows that Taiga wouldn’t answer his calls so it’s definitely not Taiga he’s speaking to, and and and and even if Taiga did answer, he would laugh at him, yeah he definitely would.

Taiga keeps his laughter in check, indeed, as Hokuto rambles on in his ear. He can barely hear what it is about but it doesn’t really matter. Hokuto’s voice has always been his favorite sound. It’s even better than his guitar and piano combined. It’s even better than Anzu’s happy barks. Even better than the sound of fresh tomatoes. 

Then Hokuto also says his name multiple times and it warms his heart. He wants Hokuto to keep saying his name forever.

He can’t hold himself when Hokuto starts to whine like a 5-year-old and he’s just so cute. Taiga can’t help himself from chuckling.

“Are… are you laughin at me Kyomoto?”

“So now I’m Kyomoto,” he smiles, not that Hokuto can see it but he smiles nonetheless because he knows Hokuto can hear his smile through his words.

“No, no, you’re Taiga, yeah, you’re Taiga,” Hokuto says, continuing his rambling. “It’s Taiga alright, nobody else has such a pretty voice.”

“You’re so drunk right now, don’t even try to deny it,” Taiga tries to talk to Hokuto but nothing seems to get through the younger male. 

He can hear how Hokuto loudly thinks on the other side of the line and it’s adorable really but he won’t admit anything out loud. 

Then Hokuto says the words he never thought he’d hear.

“I’m drunk and I love you.”

He loses his breath, eyes wide and his heart stops. Hokuto said what?

“...you’re drunk,” he says weakly, way weaker than he’d like. He doesn’t want to hope. He doesn’t want it to be a joke but he’s realistic, Hokuto would never say it to him. It got to be a joke.

But then he imagines if it’s true. If Hokuto really loves him back. If they can finally be together - hold hands, share sweet kisses, cuddle together, whisper words of affection to each other when the others can’t hear, have heated arguments that only they can have, resolve it together in different ways, preferably without clothes, also sharing beds, clothes, cooking together, shopping together, touching each other, sharing those vulnerable moments together, support each other, be the other’s most important person and just, love each other. Be Hokuto and Taiga.

“You’re not gonna remember this.”

Taiga tries his best to keep his emotions in check but his voice waivers, future disappointment lacing his words and he knows Hokuto can pick it up. 

“I’m drunk and I’m gonna remember this, I swear to you, so I will and I will prove you wrong like I always do because I’m right and you’re wrong,” Hokuto says with a voice steadier and clearer than before and Taiga almost believes Hokuto has faked his drunken state. 

“I’ll hold you onto that then,” Taiga swallows, trying to not smile and cry at the same time. “Go to sleep… Hokuto.”

Hokuto almost purrs in reply, making Taiga’s heart skip a beat, curling deeper into the blanket. He’s so fucking in love with Hokuto it’s not even funny anymore.

“I like how you say my name.. say it again, Taiga..?”

“Hokuto, go. To. Sleep.”

He hears Hokuto hum again before he hangs up, saving his heart from another attack. 

All he wishes now is for this to be a dream. A dream hurts less than if it’s real and it all turns into a joke.

When he wakes up the next morning, it’s because his phone is ringing again. 

Hokuto. 

He picks up as fast as he can, still sleepy as he rasps out an answer.

“What?”

“I love you,” Hokuto’s voice says and gone is the slurring, the dreamy tone, and uncertainty. It’s back to the Hokuto he hears when they’re working, his tall, proud yet awkward Hokuto, who now speaks his mind, his Hokuto. “I told you I would remember it, so get down your pretty ass down here and open your door so I can say it to your gorgeous face too.”

Taiga shoots up from bed, looking out of his window and true, Hokuto is standing outside their house, looking at Taiga’s window. He has never jumped out of bed faster than now, running down the stairs and through the hallway to open the door for Hokuto.

It wasn’t a dream. Everything was true. Maybe he’s still dreaming but he’ll take that risk. Right now, he wants to see Hokuto.

“You’re so fucking stupid,” he says to Hokuto when he opens the door, glaring at the younger but there’s no bite in his words. He doesn’t know if he’s going to laugh or cry again. 

Hokuto stands there, glasses on and probably partly in his sleepwear too, he doesn’t know, not with Hokuto’s fashion sense, but he knows Hokuto came here fast. His hair is still slightly unruly and he can smell the faint scent of sleep lingering around Hokuto. 

“I love you Taiga,” Hokuto says with a shy smile, and Taiga feels like he’s whole again.


End file.
